


Dark and Light

by isitabadger



Series: Legend of Crestclan [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Trans Character, F/F, F/M, Forbidden Love, Found Family, Friendship, LGBTQ Cats (Warriors), M/M, Post-Canon, RiverClan (Warriors), ShadowClan (Warriors), SkyClan (Warriors), StarClan (Warriors), ThunderClan (Warriors), Tribe of Rushing Water (Warriors), WindClan (Warriors), crestclan, crossclan relationships, original clan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isitabadger/pseuds/isitabadger
Summary: Countless seasons after the events of the books, the five Clans are living in relative harmony around the lake.  However, change is on the horizon, and an ominous warning from Starclan threatens the very existence of the five Clans.  This clouded future is quickly pushed to the side, however, as two she-cats grapple with duty, life, and love across boundaries.  Could this prophecy be the doom of the Clans or the answer a few lost souls have been so desperately seeking?
Series: Legend of Crestclan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190807
Kudos: 6





	1. Allegiances

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!! Thanks for reading! A few quick notes:
> 
> \- A 'tollie' is the Clans' word for a nonbinary cat  
> \- Trans cats and gay relationships are totally normalized in this setting  
> \- If anything drastic happens in future published books I guess this will just become an AU lmao  
> \- A new chapter will be posted every Tuesday, to the best of my ability

**Windclan:**

_Leader:_ Froststar (he/him) - long-furred white tom

_Deputy:_ Badgerstep (he/him) - broad-shouldered grey point siamese tom

_Medicine cat_ : Dewnose (she/her) - silver tabby she-cat with white underbelly and paws

Ridgesong (she/her) - tall tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

_ Warriors: _

Tumblemouse (they/them) - tall abyssinian tollie

Cloudleap (he/him) - pale brown tabby tom with white paws

Quickclaw (he/him) - brown tabby tom

Springbrook (she/her) - small light brown tabby she-cat

Stonefall (he/him) - dark grey tom

Robinfeather (she/her) - calico she-cat with a long fluffy tail

Mossclaw (they/them) - long-furred grey and white tollie

Gorsedown (he/him) - orange tabby tom

Pollenspots (she/her) - orange spotted tabby she-cat

Heathertuft (she/her) - cream she-cat

Blazekick (he/him) - dark abyssinian tom

Owlbranch (she/her) - brown tabby she-cat

_ Apprentices:  _

Honeypaw (she/her) - small flame point siamese she-cat with a kink at the end of her tail 

Mentor: Heathertuft

Fogpaw (he/him) - grey point siamese tom

Mentor: Blazekick

Harepaw (they/them) - sandy-colored tabby tollie

Mentor: Gorsedown

Boulderpaw - grey tabby tom

Mentor: Quickclaw

_ Queens: _

_ Elders: _

Mistflight (she/her) - silver tabby she-cat

Yelloweyes (he/him) - lanky black tom with enormous yellow eyes

**Thunderclan:**

_Leader:_ Finchstar (he/him) - cream tom with white underbelly

_Deputy:_ Whitethroat (he/him) - black and white tom

_Medicine cat:_ Blossomheart (he/him) - orange tabby tom with white paws

_ Warriors: _

Spottedbrook (he/him) - brown bengal tom

Nettlestorm (she/her) - long-furred brown tabby she-cat

_ Apprentices: _

_ Queens: _

_ Elders:  _

Flamepelt (she/her) - orange classic tabby she-cat

**Shadowclan:**

_Leader:_ Cherrystar (she/her) - calico she-cat

_Deputy_ : Duskthorn (he/him) - large grey-black tom

_Medicine cat:_ Wasptail (he/him) - wiry black tabby tom

_ Warriors: _

Hollystripe (she/her) - small, long-furred black tabby she-cat

Rosefawn (she/her) - long-furred brown tabby she-cat

Toadshade (he/him) - black and white tom

Bluemist (he/him) - broad-headed grey-blue tom

Amberspark (they/them) - orange tabby tollie

Heavyoak (he/him) - large grey classic tabby tom

Adderstripe (she/her) - long-tailed brown tabby she-cat

Darkfeather (he/him) - black long-furred tom

Swiftrain (they/them) - long-legged pale grey tollie

Ashwhisker (she/her) - white she-cat with grey splotches

_ Apprentices:  _

Fernpaw (she/her) - tiny white she-cat

Mentor: Amberspark

Dapplepaw (she/her) - grey spotted tabby she-cat

Mentor: Heavyoak

_Queens_ : 

Birchfang (she/her) - pale brown tabby she-cat

Kits: Brackenkit - light brown tabby, Acornkit - brown tabby

_Elders:_

Grayscar (he/him) - ragged gray tom with scars on his muzzle and shoulders

Snowfern (she/her) - white she-cat with green eyes

**Skyclan:**

_Leader:_ Puddlestar (he/him) - blue-grey tom with broad shoulders

_Deputy:_ Silverleaf (she/her) - sleek silver tabby she-cat

_Medicine cat:_ Pricklefoot (they/them) - unkempt orange tabby tollie

_ Warriors: _

Leopardwind (she/her) - red-brown bangle she-cat

Willowstorm (he/him) - silver bangle tom

Tinyfern (she/her) - tiny silver tabby she-cat with a long tail

Palesun (he/him) - cream tom

_ Apprentices: _

_ Queens: _

Blackclaw (she/her) - long-legged black she-cat

Kits: Heatherkit - tortoiseshell, Nightkit - black, Dawnkit - cream

Elders:

**Riverclan:**

_Leader:_ Brightstar (she/her) - large orange she-cat

_Deputy:_ Troutleap (they/them) - mottled grey tollie

_Medicine cat:_ Blackpetal (he/him) - black tabby tom

Otterpaw (she/her) - sleek brown tabby she-cat with white underbelly

_ Warriors:  _

Poppytail (he/him) - small calico tom

Cedarclaw (he/him) - brown tabby tom

_ Apprentices: _

_ Queens: _

_ Elders: _


	2. Prologue

Wind buffeted the stony walls of the small hollow. The sparse foliage that dared grow in the rocky soil was brown and brittle, clattering as the wind shook it. Three starry figures were assembled, looking pensive.

“It’s just as inhospitable as I remember,” a fluffy tabby muttered, plumed tail twitching.

A small tortoiseshell shook her head. “This time, they will be ready.”

“How?”

The tortoiseshell opened her mouth to respond, but she was quickly interrupted by a scrawny white tom. Even in death, returned to the strength of his prime, it looked as if the cutting wind would carry him off his paws. “The stars have spoken,” his mew echoed ominously off the rocks. The tabby didn’t look convinced.

The tortoiseshell nodded, bounding over to an old tree trunk, hollowed out by years of harsh weather. She touched a paw to the smooth wood. “Those who came before lacked the heart required in starting anew. They wanted to escape, but building a new life proved to be too much work.” Her mew was sad, but determination glimmered in her eyes. “But the Tribe still thrives in the mountains, season after season. It can be done.”

The tabby scoffed. “The Tribe hardly thrives.”

Ignoring him, the she-cat climbed atop a boulder jutting out from the wall. “The sun shines and the rain falls. The prey runs. What more could a cat need?”

“Warmth? Shelter? Protection from eagles and-” The tabby froze as the white tom collapsed with a thud.

“Snow?” The tortoiseshell leaped down and raced to the tom’s side, thought he was already hefting himself to his paws. His chest was heaving, and the tortoiseshell pressed against his side to support his skinny frame. 

Eyes wide enough that they were rimmed with white, Snow stared blankly ahead, as if seeing an entire lifetime play out in front of him. “Light and dark will meet, and together they will bring forth a new dawn.” Blinking, he suddenly shook his head and his gaze seemed to come back into focus. He was trembling, though from shock or cold, the tortoiseshell couldn’t be sure.

“A new dawn?” The tortoiseshell repeats, paws tingling with excitement. She whirled on the tabby with wide eyes. “You see? The stars  _ have _ spoken! Cats can settle here - they  _ will _ settle here!”

The tabby shuffled his paws, sending pebbles clattering against the hard ground. “But who? When, and  _ why _ ? The five clans are happy around the lake. Why should they leave?” His gaze swung over pointedly to meet Snow’s.

The white tom held his gaze for a long moment before speaking. “A time of great change is coming. It is not our responsibility to know why, only to prepare those we watch over.”

Clearly unsatisfied, the tabby scoffed and turned to stalk away. As he padded off, he paused, turning to assess the dying shrubs at one side of the clearing. They were tightly clustered, as if clinging to one another for life. Though the branches were naked then, he knew come Greenleaf, they would be heavy with soft leaves. “If they’re smart, they will weave these branches together to make a den.”

Snow and the tortoiseshell exchanged glances and the she-cat hared after the tabby. Purring, she began to circle him, pressing her muzzle into his star-filled fur. He shook her off. His gaze softened as he looked back towards Snow, still sitting calmly in the center of the hollow. “You swear this time you’re right? We won’t be sending cats to their deaths?”

Snow whisked his tail over the hard-packed earth. He could almost feel the long-lost pawprints of the cats who’d tried to settle there once before. He fixed the tabby with his sharp blue gaze. “You have my word.”

The tabby nodded once. Turning, he pressed himself against the tortoiseshell’s side and the two padded away towards their home in the stars. Moments later, they vanished in the milky light of the approaching dawn, and Snow found himself alone in the clearing. He breathed deeply, letting the scents of pine and stone and far-off rain wash over him. Long-forgotten voices whispered on the wind as it caressed his fur. “I know,” he murmured to them, his voice achingly soft. “You will not be forgotten. You will not be lost to these mountains for much longer.”


	3. Chapter 1

“This is highly unorthodox, Cherrystar,” Wasptail protested for the thousandth time that day. 

Cherrystar smiled indulgently, but a sharp flick of her tail indicated her frustration. Hollystripe could hardly blame her - the wiry tabby had been acting like a petulant kit all day. “Wasptail, you’re our medicine cat, we can’t have your fur getting clawed off by a fox.” 

At the last gathering, Finchstar had reported a lot of fox activity near the border between Thunderclan and Windclan. Windclan claimed that they hadn’t had any trouble, but needing to cross through Thunderclan’s territory to reach the Moonpool worried Cherrystar. Privately, the Shadowclan cats had wondered why Thunderclan didn’t chase the foxes off, but it wasn’t really their problem.

“I have never needed an escort before, and I hardly need one now. Starclan would never let a medicine cat get attacked on their way to the Moonpool-“

Hollystripe scoffed from where she sat, washing her face while she waited. “Starclan are powerful, but they have no control over those beasts.” Cherrystar shot her a look and her jaws clamped shut. Her paws itched to get on the way – it was going to be a long night, and she’d already choked down the herbs Wasptail had begrudgingly placed in front of her. Life in the five Clans had been quiet for the past several moons. Hollystripe wouldn’t admit it out loud, but she was ready for some action. She flexed her claws at the thought of fighting off a pack of foxes. 

“I’m sure Blossomheart won’t have an escort,” Wasptail muttered with a frown. 

“Then Thunderclan are even bigger mousebrains than we thought,” Duskthorn’s mew rumbled behind them. Hollystripe turned to see him approaching from the fresh kill pile. He and his hunting patrol must have just returned to camp. He dipped his head in greeting to the three cats assembled. “Hollystripe will at least accompany you to the edge of Windclan’s territory. They say they haven’t had any trouble with the foxes, so once you are safely through Thunderclan territory, you may travel alone with the rest of the medicine cats. If you wish.”

Cherrystar smiled affectionately at her deputy and turned back to Wasptail, who still looked frustrated. Finally, he let out a sharp sigh and nodded. “Fine, Hollystripe may accompany me through to the Windclan border. But it’s highly inappropriate for her to come all the way to the Moonpool with me.”

“Very good. Safe travels to you both,” Cherrystar mewed, relief heavy in her voice. Wasptail turned to storm out of camp, and Cherrystar leaned forward to whisper to Hollystripe, “Don’t take it personally.”

Hollystripe nodded and lifted her tail in farewell as she bounded after the moody medicine cat.

They kept a quick pace as they navigated the pine forest. Wasptail mumbled sulkily under his breath as they went, but Hollystripe paid him no mind. She breathed deeply, enjoying the comforting tang of pine sap and the soft breeze that caressed her fur. The elders had already begun fretting as Leafbare approached. Despite the chill, Hollystripe loved watching as the trees shed their dead leaves. 

Too soon, Hollystripe scented Skyclan’s border. Despite the funk of Skyclan in the air, she was glad this part of their territory was at least still dotted with pine trees. Their familiarity made the scent a bit less offensive than that of Thunderclan or Riverclan. Leaving the shelter of the trees, they navigated closer towards the water’s edge. Medicine cats were allowed passage through territories, especially on the halfmoon, but it still felt strange to wander through their neighbors’ land. Though she burned with curiosity, she knew better than to leave Wasptail’s side.

It wasn’t long before a mew hailed them from the treeline. Hollystripe pricked her ears in alarm as an unkempt-looking orange tabby appeared from between the thick trunks. 

“Do they think you’re a kit, Wasptail? Why do you have an escort?” The other cat purred good-naturedly. As they approached, Hollystripe recognized Pricklefoot, the old Skyclan medicine cat. They had been trained as a warrior before realizing their true calling was to be a medicine cat. They’d trained under Greystreak, who died shortly before Hollystripe had been born. She’d never spoken to them, but had heard that they were kindhearted and very talented.

Wasptail waved his tail in greeting though his expression remained sour. “I told Cherrystar it wasn’t necessary.”

Pricklefoot brushed past him, still purring with amusement. They smiled welcomingly at Hollystripe. “You’re safe with old Pricklefoot, don’t worry. I am glad I ran into you, actually. I worried I had taken too long with the kits.”

Wasptail’s mew immediately turned serious. “Is something wrong with Blackclaw’s kits?”

Pricklefoot shook their head, looking puzzled, “I’m not sure. They’re nearly four moons old and Heatherkit has yet to make a single squeak. She can hear us, but she doesn’t speak. It’s the strangest thing.”

Wasptail looked thoughtful and the two of them began walking closely side by side, discussing the situation. Hollystripe bounded ahead of them though she did her best to eavesdrop as they continued along the shore. 

Finally, the group approached the Thunderclan border. She wrinkled her nose, drawing in a deep breath, searching for foxscent that might have been masked by the border markers. Without thinking, her claws extended as she approached. Wasptail rolled his eyes behind her. 

“No sign of any foxes,” he commented dryly.

“For a cat whose life is dedicated to helping and healing others, you have a rotten attitude,” Hollystripe retorted over her shoulder. Pricklefoot looked taken aback, though they let out a boisterous laugh.

Wasptail scoffed, “It’s not my job to be pleasant.”

Despite his indignance, Hollystripe noticed Wasptail steered them closer to the lake’s edge. She was grateful to the gently lapping waves for masking the Thunderclan stink around her. She would never be able to fathom how Riverclan could stand swimming, but she had to admit the water was beautiful. Even the sandy earth underpaw seemed to glow as the sun fell in the sky, making way for the halfmoon overhead.

They fell silent as they followed the shore towards the Windclan border. The entire time Hollystripe kept her ears pricked for any signs of trouble, but the evening was calm and quiet. 

“Stale foxscent,” Pricklefoot warned. Hollystripe parted her jaws and was distressed to realize he was right. 

“Stay close to me,” she mewed. Wasptail made a face but obeyed. Even Pricklefoot had the good sense to look worriedly towards the woods.

Hollystripe breathed a sigh of relief as five cats came into view, the other medicine cats waiting for them at the Windclan border. Blossomheart sat, chatting idly with Dewnose, Windclan’s older medicine cat. Beside her, Blackpetal was excitedly chatting with Ridgesong and a young cat Hollystripe had never seen. As they approached, the conversations cut off to greet the trio. They all gave Hollystripe looks ranging from amused to confused as Wasptail grumbled an explanation as to why she had tagged along, and she was suddenly painfully aware of how much she didn’t belong there. Her paws prickled with embarrassment and she kept to the outside of the small crowd.

“Who’s this, Blackpetal?” Pricklefoot asked, gesturing to the young brown tabby beside him as they settled.

“This,” Blackpetal began, chest puffing proudly, “is Otterpaw. She will be Riverclan’s next medicine cat.” Hollystripe couldn’t help but smile at the excitement in Blackpetal’s voice. He was young to be a clan’s sole medicine cat, so this was probably an enormous honor and responsibility for him.

Pricklefoot purred a welcome to Otterpaw, who looked sheepish but proud. Wasptail dipped his head respectfully. Ridgesong was looking at Otterpaw affectionately, her eyes glowing. Hollystripe remembered Froststar announcing at the last gathering that Ridgesong had just finished her medicine cat training under Dewnose. She wondered if the young medicine cat saw herself in the new apprentice.

“Shall we be getting on?” Blossomheart mewed gently. “We don’t want to delay Otterpaw’s ceremony.”

“Yes, let’s.” Wasptail turned his attention to Hollystripe. “You may wait for me right here. It should be fine as long as you stay near the water.” He turned to Dewnose, who nodded her agreement. Hollystripe refrained from heaving a sigh and nodded.

The cluster of cats turned and started through Thunderclan’s territory towards the Moonpool while Hollystripe peered around, to take in her surroundings. As soon as they were out of sight, Hollystripe flopped on the ground dramatically. The sun had set, and there was a chilly breeze blowing across the water. Her belly rumbled, making her mood plummet even farther.

Hefting herself to her paws, she looked around dismally. She could scent prey all around her, but standing on the border between Windclan and Thunderclan, she’d be in trouble no matter where she hunted. She briefly considered making her way back to Shadowclan territory, but the thought of going back and forth that many times made her paws ache. Rolling onto her belly, she rested her chin on a paw and stared out over the lake. For a split-second, she contemplated trying to fish, but wet paws on a chilly night wouldn’t be worth one slimy meal.

At least the view was nice. The stars overhead were blurry specks of light reflected on the surface of the water. Squinting against the darkness, she could just make out the twoleg nest on the water’s edge in Shadowclan territory. Her heart sank as she thought of her clanmates returning from patrol, sharing tongues, and heading for their nests. As honored as she was to be chosen for this journey, she couldn’t wait to curl up in her warm nest and sleep alongside them. She curled her paws under her chest.

Despite the traveling herbs she’d eaten, her eyelids were growing heavier with each passing moment. It was already moonhigh. She hoped the medicine cats would return soon, though she had to admit she had no idea how long they typically spent at the Moonpool. 

She didn’t remember falling asleep, but she found herself startled awake by a strange sound behind her. She jumped up and whirled around, tail fluffed out. A creature slunk from the darkness of the tree line deeper into Thunderclan’s territory. As it approached, her heart began to thud in her chest as she realized it was a fox. She unsheathed her claws and dug them into the ground. Her hackles raised and she pinned her ears back, hoping to look as formidable as possible. The fox didn’t even seem to notice. It continued towards her slowly.

She was painfully aware of her lack of an escape plan. She couldn’t leap into the water and swim away, could hardly go sprinting into Thunderclan or Windclan territory, and didn’t like her odds against a fox fighting by herself. 

Her heart lurched as two more lithe shapes crept up behind the first fox.  _ Three foxes _ . She looked frantically between the three of them. The two newcomers were smaller than the first, and she assumed they must be the first one’s kits. Despite the size difference, she could see the hate glittering in their eyes just the same as their mother. 

The mother stopped in front of her, growling, sharp teeth glittering in the moonlight. Hollystripe stepped backwards and grimaced as her paws dipped into the lake’s cool water. One of the kits took her momentary lapse in focus as their chance, and dashed forward. It snapped at her, which she quickly sidestepped, splashing into the water. Belly fur dripping, she lashed out at the kit, prompting the other kit to approach. They both tumbled into the water after her, snapping and growling. 

She managed to cuff one over the ear with sharp claws, eliciting a cry from the kit. She took the opportunity to try to get out of the water, but one of the kits caught her tail in their sharp teeth as she turned. Yelping, she ripped herself free and made for the shore, only to be cut off by the mother. Narrowing her eyes, she shrieked and threw herself at it. She caught the fox on either side of its face, digging her claws in as the fox reared. She was thrown aside and landed hard on her side. Wheezing and dragging herself to her paws, she lashed out as the kits leapt on her.

She could feel their teeth clamping down, one grabbing a foreleg and the other biting down on a back paw. They began trying to drag her towards their mother, who observed with dark eyes. Screeching, she shook them off and hauled herself to her paws. She limped backwards, panting heavily. She had managed to get herself away from the water, but she didn’t feel confident in her ability to outrun the three of them.

The fox growled and the kits fell in behind their mother. Hollystripe watched as it began to slink towards her once again. Head low, it lunged forward. Hollystripe leaped out of the way just in time and gritted her teeth. She had to try and run. She sprinted into Windclan’s territory, feeling she had better odds in the open rather than the dark maze of trees and brush in Thunderclan. 

She ran with everything in her, but the fox soon managed to catch her wounded back leg between its strong jaws. It bit down hard and yanked her backwards. There was a sharp pop and stars exploded into her vision. Gasping, she turned and dug the claws of her free paws into the fox’s muzzle. It released her for a moment, only to surge forward and close its teeth around her shoulders. She let out another furious screech as she tried to catch anything she could with her claws.

Hollystripe could feel herself lifted until her paws barely brushed the ground. She tried to thrash herself free, but she could feel her body rapidly growing weaker as blood matted her fur, droplets scattering as the fox shook its head. Her vision blurred and began to dim. All she could feel was the sharp pain of the fox’s teeth and she sent a silent prayer to Starclan that she would somehow survive this. She was only vaguely aware of a battle cry and the pounding of paws running towards her before she lost consciousness entirely. 


End file.
